


I Appear Missing

by MistyMomentzz



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: B is missing and Abbie is now living with Aubre.
Relationships: Aubre Asahi/Abbie
Kudos: 1





	I Appear Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puropoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puropoly/gifts).



The rain is pouring rapidly outside drenching the windows with water. The smell of mint and pine fills the bedroom and there’s nothing but the sound of rain that disturbed the ambiance of the room.Abbie wakes up from her nightmare,she looks around her surroundings gasping up and down while holding her chest tightly as if it was going burst. She calms down a bit,breathing in and out to reinsure herself that it was just a nightmare. Ever since B’s disappearance she’s been having nightmares every since and they’ve been getting even more frantic and bizarre.

  
The connection between them had been interrupted leaving in an empty gap.Every since they were younger they’d been looking out for each other,B looking out for her and her looking for B it wasn’t always going to be a guarantee that they would be looking out for each other all time. Abbie was often busy with work and assignments,most of the time she would take a break either to eat something or take a little nap,maybe here and there she would hang out with B. Abbie never like to admit it but she was kind of envious of how B wouldn’t have to worry about a thing and could just be as obnoxious whenever he wants,with her work was her first priority and her keeping a reputation was her main goal.

B on the other hand he did have his worries and those worries were about losing her,screwing up completely and telling her the true behind his eyes. It was difficult knowing that she wouldn’t been here for to long.  
  


It constantly drove him mad,his thoughts in his head would repeat the same question “should I just wait until she kills herself,” “maybe I should kill her myself,no I can’t do that I love her way to much to do such a thing” “ I should probably leave and never come that way I-” that last thought always seem to trouble him because thought leaving her and never coming back,scares him and he wouldn’t know what would happen if months pass and he decides to come,knowing full well that she’s probably gone.

A couple of months ago B went missing and Abbie was left alone in their cottage,so she ended up staying with Aubre.Good thing they were good friends and would always look out for each other no matter what.She didn’t like sleeping alone in the guest room so she sleeps with Aubre instead.

They’re now living with each other.Abbie still can’t stopping thinking about him and where he must be. It often scared her but she didn’t want think about it too much,but what if he was dead.Her hands shake and she starts to tear up.

Aubre is lying down beside her,she wakes up to the sound of sniffing." Morn-, hey what’s wrong Abbie,was it another nightmare again” she saids this as she sits up and comforts Abbie.

“Don’t be sad I’m here.I will never leave you.You hear me no matter what happens between the two of us I will always be here for you.”she hushes Abbie and continues to embrace her.  
  


She hugs Aubre tightly and looks up at her through her uneven bangs,her eyes looking up at Aubre’s. She’s lucky to have a friend like her she wouldn’t know what she was do without her, and even admits that she has developed feelings for her too,but Abbie was afraid of confessing her feelings to her and it often ended up with a cloud awkwardness when it ever came to an attempt of saying I love you.  
  


Abbie lifts her head up and looks at Aubre.“Thank you, I don’t what would do without you I- don’t know how to say this but I- I- am thankful for you’re comfort your a really good friend.” She responses and buries her head into her chest.  
  


“You’re welcome,I’ll always be here for you because I love you and I don’t want you to be alone.” Aubre whispers to Abbie and she starts to blush.  
  


“I love you too Aubre” she responds back and smiles at her.  
  



End file.
